


bits and pieces

by vbnorsr



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Multi, i write best when everything is like 100~ words what can i say!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vbnorsr/pseuds/vbnorsr
Summary: drabble dump for one piece in general. everything here is way too short to have its own ficcontains mostly kidlaw, gifts, and promptswarning: when i say these are short, i mean SHORT. most cap out at less than 500 words. if that doesn't interest you along with how slowly i update this collection, pls feel free to go read something that interests you more





	1. molotov sunsets [zosan]

**Author's Note:**

> gift for sabo420, who's username i hate

It’s just past dinner on the Strawhat’s ship, the sun is bearing down over and just under the wine-dark navy of calm waves, and Sanji doesn’t know who’s steering Sunny. Zoro thinks the sky is pretty romantic.

“Food tonight sucked,” Zoro comments, not looking down to the blond chef half-astride his lap and nursing a cigarette, but he does shift his hand so it rests on top of Sanji’s hair, combing his fingers back through the roots of his forehead.  
“Asshole,” he mutters, plucking his cigarette from his lips between two thin fingers to blow up smoke in plumes, and Zoro knows it’s from both of them. “I worked hard on it.”  
“Yeah.” the swordsman acknowledges, staring out into the pretty distance like he’s in a trance. The sun sinks lower over the ocean. It’s nice.

“You know,” the blonde drawls after a pause, shoving the cigarette back between his lips, “Times like these, if you were a good boyfriend, you’d say something gross and romantic about how I’m prettier than every sunset and al--”  
“Shut up.”  
He does, for once.


	2. tender [kidlaw]

Kidd never thought of himself as the cuddling type.  
It’s the type of person he is. Whenever he picked up a piece of ass on an island, he didn’t stick around. Even if he’s left with a number or, on more than one occasion, a vivre card, he always tore up the note or burnt it or given it to another member of his crew.  
Not with Law.

Law’s the first person that he spent time with post-coitus, the first person who’s tattoos he traced as his breath passed through a sleeping chest, marvelling at the way it rose and fell. Law is the first person he’s fucked and made breakfast, the first person who’s crawled behind him at the stove, wrapping bare, sinewy limbs around his torso to watch him cook. Law is the first person with these privileges, the only, and probably the last.

He doesn’t know if it’s love. He doesn’t really care to think about it.


	3. knuckles [kidlaw]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from word prompt: "knuckles"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i finally wrote another drabble i feel like posting

“Please stop coming to me with every tiny scratch. You can take care of yourself.”  
The way the redhead grins full-over like a shark is two parts infuriating and arousing to Law, who makes no effort to address the reddened, punch-cut knuckles his fellow captain is displaying to him, more intent on staring the man they belong to square in the eye.

“Hey now, aren’t you a doctor?” Kid purrs, leaning in and pressing his body up against the, yes, doctor’s-- “My hands got all cut up too, not just my knuckles, you’d usually be worried about an infection ‘r someshit.”

“That makes no difference,” Law replies, voice quiet and losing its sternness like it gets to tell Eustass he won’t keep arguing for long, “You’re wasting my time.”

“But you like that about me.”  
“...Yes,” Law settles on, eyes slipping shut habitually as the time-waster himself leans in for a kiss, “I do.”


	4. for your sake [kidlaw]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from the phrase prompt akin to its title, supplied kindly by nbspandam

Eustass Kid asks too much of Law.

He’s a stupid man, the kind you see with more muscles than he had brain cells -- so the typical type you’d see sailing the blues in search of romance and glory, even more typical of the type who hinged their whole career on finding One Piece.  
On top of that, he’s a violent man -- nothing short of a complete brute, wrecking villages and homes and families in his wake wherever the waves may carry him.

Truly, thinks the Surgeon of Death (who stopped believing in the value of life and the genuinity of morals at some rough or exact point in his youth), looking down at the red-headed man asleep in his lap, Eustass Kid may be one of the worst pieces of human shit he’d come across in his time as a pirate. The real epitome of awfulness.

And yet, Eustass Kid -- this terrible jackass -- thought he had every right to call Law’s personal number on the transponder snail every couple of weeks, and ask to hang out. Especially when Law has so much more need to be doing, so much more he needs to plan and carry out in preparation for taking down Kaido in the wake of taking down someone who he had a far more personal vendetta towards. This doesn’t even count how _busy_ Law always is with the day-to-day management of his crew, upwards of 30 members.

It took so much resources and wasted so much time for him to swerve the Tang around just to meet Eustass on an island. He could be doing things that were so much productive in the time he spent doing that.

And yet, Law thinks, looking down at the red-headed man asleep in his lap… Sometimes he gets to be irrational. So sometimes that kind of thing is just… worth it. Somehow.

As it is, being in love asks too much of Law.


	5. toy [kyros centric]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this a while ago now and had intended to not post this and just keep it as a private gift because it is very very short and im not extremely proud of it, but nbspandam insisted that we need more kyros fic around and... i agreed

He sometimes passes that gladiator statue on his way home. He’s chased near it quite often, after all, and this colosseum is his favorite hiding spot -- he likes it even more when he can forget what it makes him feel.

He’ll take a moment to look up at it, sometimes. At the statue of a forgotten man, the statue of a man who had supposedly died twenty years ago, yet not even the village elderly know of him; a man shrouded in mystery. A man shrouded in sadness.  
Hopelessness.

So it’s not that man, but a mere toy soldier, who walks away on one leg.


	6. waltz [kidlaw]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> avoiding the eventuality of their deaths at one another’s hand, like they’re dancing around each other’s feet

The Surgeon of Death and Captain Kid are not, and never have been, part of the same crew -- nor do they desire to be, and nor will they ever choose to.

It’s not as if Law has any real desire for the One Piece, not as if he’s sailing for any reason that isn’t selfish (albeit in a different way), and it’s not as if he dreams or sings or raves of any treasure but the blood of a tyrant splayed across his hands like the petals of a flower which blooms only within the souls of the vengant.  
Although, if it’s freedom he wants, and if it’s freedom that man wanted to give him… They say no man is more free in the world as the King of the Pirates.

And it’s not as if Eustass wants anything else -- his heart pumps and his blood, however rarely spilt, _bleeds_ for such a treasure, and he cares not for the romance or adventure some seek as they chase after a ghost with the rutted skin of a goose -- he is not about for the story, but for its ending, and will stop at nothing until he sheds all the blood he may need to reach it.

It’s not as if these two men claim to be in love. And yet some day, their paths will cross, and despite both of their hard-set wills to live, there are parts of them -- although often ignored -- that would rather die before the sun rises on that day.

The Surgeon of Death and Captain Kid, who meet in secret when they find themselves lonely on islands in the night, and who sometimes make time to backtrack islands just to see each other’s faces -- they’re both after the same thing, a part of the same bloodfest which you cannot leave without slaying each and every one of your enemies.

It’s even more selfish than wanting -- all for themselves -- the rarest and most expensive treasure in all the seas, that on top of it all, they still want each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive covered this topic before (in one of my older fics titled "junkyard antiseptic" if you want to check it out -- its also a fair bit longer) but when i was given this prompt (thanks again nbspandam) i couldnt tear myself away from it because it's one of my favorite angst concepts to think about, even if it also makes me really sad and is kind of difficult for me to write. can you guess why all of my major fics are modern au!!!!! 
> 
> because at the end of it all, kid and law are pirates after the same thing (that is saying law Is after the one piece, which personally i dont 100% think he is), and unless there's some kind of an au going on, theyre gonna have to fight to the death someday (neither of these bastard babies are going to surrender and you know it). it's sad, but it's also a treasure trove for angst fic


End file.
